Living Life on the Good Side of Evil
by Film Noir
Summary: The gang is in their seventh year and there's quite a few surprises. Parvati got a few malicious intentions. And there's a new girl with some of her own....Hermione/Ron/Draco love triangle! R & R!
1. Running Out of Time

Disclaimer: The plot belongs to me. That is it. A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Cold winter rain fell in fat drops against the London pavement. The clouds hovering in the sky made the mid-afternoon look like early evening. Yet, Hermione Granger was oblivious to all this. She was walking as fast as she could while dragging her trunk and her cat's travel case. She needed to get to Station before the clock struck half past two or she would miss the Hogwarts Express, the scarlet steam engine that took her to her school. Regrettably for her it was quarter past and she hadn't even reached sight of the station.  
  
Turning the corner she saw the station and began walking even more hastily. As she reached the entrance she broke into a run but unfortunately a crack in the tiles that paved the floor of the station stopped her trunk abruptly, causing her to drop her cat, Crookshanks' case with Crookshanks still inside it.  
  
"Sorry Crookshanks," she muttered hurriedly as she vigilantly jostled Crookshanks back in her cage. Pulling her trunk behind her, a very out of breath Hermione reached Platform 9 ¾ , she wasted no time in pushing through the barrier. A sigh of relief waved over her as she caught site of the train. And the clock which left a good ten minutes to go.  
  
At seventeen Hermione was a mere five feet and most of her classmates towered over as she pushed her trolley on the platform. Suddenly, a tap on the shoulder pulled Hermione out of her reverie. She turned and saw two witches standing before her. One was rather pretty with loose blonde hair and a tiny nose whilst the other one had raven black hair and ice cold eyes. They were notoriously together; Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at the site of them,  
  
"Yes?" Parvati pursed her lips together,  
  
"We saw that article in Teen Witch. Is it true that you're not going to be a Prefect." Hermione's eyes narrowed,  
  
"Do me a favor, Parvati, the next time you plan to interrogate me, you'd better have something better than some dingy article in Teen Witch." Parvati sniffed,  
  
"You don't need to be rude, Hermione, we were just asking!" Hermione scoffed,  
  
"We? Do you always speak for Lavender? I figured you'd grown out of that by Year 5." With that note, Hermione swiftly turned on her heel and walked toward the luggage reel. After placing her luggage in the care of the conductor's assistant, Hermione decided to stretch her legs by walking the length of the platform. It seemed only rational since she would have to sit in a train compartment for the next few hours.  
  
Hermione's attention was suddenly drawn to a small crowd. There were catches of mini-conversations which seemed to surround a spectacle. She spotted Ginny Weasley, her best friend's younger sister discussing with a few of her friends.  
  
"Ginny?" The redheaded witch looked up,  
  
"Huh? Oh, hello Hermione," she then proceeded to continue talking to the of horde of people. Hermione sighed, irritated,  
  
"Ginny? Who or what are you talking about?" Ginny nodded absentmindedly,  
  
"First-year witch.an American." Hermione's widened,  
  
"What?! But American witches and wizards are supposed to go to either Magic Cauldron Academy for Magical Arts in New York City or Stella Sun Academy for Witches and Wizards in Los Angeles. I read about it." Ginny grinned,  
  
"That sort of goes without saying, Hermione. It just goes without saying." As Ginny uttered those words the train whistle blew and Hermione knew this year was going to be different. 


	2. There Has to Be a Way

Disclaimer: Again, It all belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: This was kind of rushed but whatever.  
  
Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were in a deep Quidditch debate. Ron had been Keeper for the Gryffindor team for two years, while this was Harry's seventh year as Gryffindor seeker. They were discussing who would be team captain this year. Ron thought Harry would but Harry seemed almost positive that Ron or Lavender would be captain,  
  
"Look, Ron, I'm just not captain material. You are or even Lavender because all the guys like her." Ron laughed,  
  
"Yeah, you know she only became Chaser because of all the guys of the team. Remember how jealous Parvati was that she hadn't thought of.I'll bet she'll worm her way into the team somehow." Harry nodded,  
  
"I'll take that bet."  
  
"I hope you boys aren't betting on anything idiotic."  
  
Harry looked up and grinned, pushing his dark bangs our of his eyes,  
  
"Oh, hey Hermione, we were just betting that Parvati would find a way to get onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Hermione stuttered in disbelief,  
  
"That is a stupid bet!" Ron groaned,  
  
"Why do you always have to ruin our fun, Hermione?" Hermione took a breath, signaling the beginning of a Hermione Granger rant,  
  
"Well, I'm sorry that I don't share your views on fun and games but I just don't consider betting over that idiot, Parvati Patil fun !" Ron and Harry exchanged glances,  
  
"Bad morning?" Harry asked. Hermione heaved a sigh and motioned for Ron to scoot over,  
  
"The worst. Mum and Eric were too busy to bring me to the station which isn't as bad as the fact that Dad and Catherine are still in Paris on their honeymoon. None of them even care that I'm Head Girl, this year." Teen Witch had been right, she wasn't a Prefect this year. She was Head Girl. Harry gave Hermione a small squeeze on her shoulder,  
  
"It'll be okay, Hermione, it can't be that bad." Hermione nervously began looking through her bag for a book which might spike her interest. She stopped suddenly,  
  
"Also, I'm enormously perplexed at the moment, because.Did you know there's an American first-year witch here?" Harry shook his head,  
  
"There is?" Ron looked confused,  
  
"That's not normal is it? Don't they have American schools?" Hermione nodded, emphasizing her case,  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact they do!" Harry just shrugged,  
  
"Well, you never know, it could just be a rumor." Hermione nodded,  
  
"Yes, most probably. Anyway, how were the Dursleys this year, Harry?" Harry snorted,  
  
"Excited, I think. They're so glad I'm moving out that they actually gave me a birthday present this year." Hermione nodded,  
  
"What did they give you?"  
  
"Ten-pound note." Hermione grinned,  
  
"How uncharacteristically generous." Ron yawned loudly before turning to Harry and Hermione,  
  
"We should go flat hunting over Christmas break." The compartment door then slid open and the witch with the food trolley stood before them,  
  
"Anything from the trolley?" Harry ordered a few Chocolate Frogs before the witch left. Hermione took one, broke it in half, and put one half in her bag for later,  
  
"I think we should have a female flatmate. Besides me, I mean, I love you two to pieces but it might be a bit easier, you know?" Harry nodded. Ron shook his head,  
  
"But who, Hermione?" Hermione sighed,  
  
"Maybe Ginny." Ron nearly sprayed the compartment with gooey chocolate frog pieces,  
  
"What?! I'm not going to live the first few years of my adult life with my sister, Hermione!" Harry looked skeptical as well,  
  
"Ginny's still seventeen, though, Hermione."  
  
"Yes, Harry, but so am I!" Ron rolled his eyes,  
  
"You're turning eighteen in October." Hermione sighed, frustrated,  
  
"And Ginny's turning eighteen in January!" Ron bit angrily into a Chocolate Frog,  
  
"I'm not doing it, Hermione! Besides, my mum would never go for it."  
  
Hermione leaned back in her seat. Sometimes she really hated Ron. She pulled nervously on a strand of her hair. Standing up, she announced,  
  
"I'm going to change into my robes."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lavender Brown applied a fresh coat of lip gloss before she turned back to her long-time best friend,  
  
"Parvati, look, I apologized all of last year, I'm not going to grovel."  
  
Parvati examined herself in her hand-mirror. She was trying to imagine herself with shorter hair. It didn't work,  
  
"I know, I know. But, there has to be some way......" Lavender nodded with a flip of her hair,  
  
"If anyone could think of a way, it would be you, Parvati." Parvati smiled smugly. But, still, she wasn't so sure. There had to be a way to get on the Quidditch team. There just had to. 


	3. Glad to Be Back

Disclaimer: I own Shannon Isthmus.  
  
To Shady: Hermione is born in October, not Ron.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ginny Weasley couldn't help but roll her eyes as Shannon Isthmus, one of her best friends, droned on and on about her new owl. Shannon, although Ginny knew she meant well, had the tendency of rubbing her wealth in Ginny's face.  
  
"Oh! Ginny, I just noticed, your hair, it looks ever so pretty." Ginny smiled,  
  
"Thanks, Shannon." Shannon twirled her own milk-chocolate colored hair around her index-finger, thoughtfully,  
  
"You know, Ginny, I think that you definitely need to find yourself a boyfriend this year so that next year when we leave Hogwarts you can get married." Ginny's eyes widened,  
  
"Get married?! Are you nuts, Shannon? I mean, I know you are, but I just couldn't." Shannon smiled, gazing at the small pearl engagement ring, her longtime boyfriend Colin Creevey had given her. She snapped out of her momentary daydream quickly,  
  
"Ginny, you're not that shy eleven year old girl anymore, you need to grow up. Accept the fact that marriage is one of our only options! I mean, lets not forget, Ginny, you haven't even lost your virginity yet!"  
  
Ginny, irritated, turned toward the window. Why did Shannon have to keep bringing that up?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lavender looked up from the article in CosmoWitch! she was looking at on the top ten hottest wizards,  
  
"We'd better have a few balls this year, don't you think so, Parvati?"  
  
Parvati was, surprisingly enough, writing out a plan on how to get onto the Quidditch team. She chewed her bottom lip hesitantly, before putting away the paper,  
  
"Oh, yes. I hope so. Who's number one, Lavender?" Lavender glanced at the glossy moving pictures in the magazine, "Harry." Parvati raised her eyebrows,  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." Parvati smiled evenly,  
  
"In that case you should break it off with Seamus and start flirting your ass off with Harry." Lavender looked at Parvati suspiciously,  
  
"Why me?" Parvati groaned,  
  
"Because, Lavender, I've already been out with Harry, he's a bore to me. We just don't go well together. You, however might go perfectly with him." Lavender narrowed her eyes, dubiously,  
  
"I think this is part of your little scheme, Parvati, but I'll play along." Parvati smiled sarcastically,  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Potter." Lavender shuddered,  
  
"I like Lavender Finnigan better than Lavender Potter." Parvati rolled her eyes,  
  
"Oh, give me a break, Lavender!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ron shook Harry awake,  
  
"Harry, we're here, c'mon we need to get going, I can't wait for that feast, I'm starved!" Harry calmly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Ron smiled at him and Harry knew that neither of them needed to say it: they were glad to be back.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione stood, waiting nervously for Professor McGonagall outside her office. She was to be told who would be Head Boy before the feast and she was extremely nervous. She would have to work together with whomever was Head Boy so it was imperative that she was comfortable with the situation.  
  
"Well, if it isn't little Mudblood Granger. Don't tell me you want extra credit from McGonagall, already," Draco Malfoy smirked. Hermione was surprised and disgusted to see that Malfoy's hair was even greasier than the previous year. She loathed the way he looked down on her from his height and she wanted nothing more than to twist his arm out of his socket.  
  
"Actually, Malfoy, it just so happens that I'm Head Girl, so you'd better not step a toe out of line, this year." She waited, feeling very sure of herself. His eyes grew to the size of saucers but he remained in his position, leaning against the wall.  
  
"It's today Granger, that I feel very pleased indeed, to be able to burst your bubble, for I am Head Boy." 


	4. ThrowingUp & Trouble

Disclaimer: It all belongs to her highness, JK Rowling. I own the plot, Madison Valmont, Shannon Isthmus and the words to the Sorting Hat song. A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!! A/N 2: You might notice that this focuses a lot on Parvati but when you think about it there aren't many fan fictions with Parvati. She's such a cool character.  
  
"It's today Granger, that I feel very pleased indeed, to be able to burst your bubble, for I am Head Boy." The words of Draco Malfoy echoed in Hermione's head with anger. Before she could reply Professor McGonagall appeared before the two of them,  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, please follow me." Malfoy and Hermione complied and followed Professor McGonagall to a small room a joint to the Great Hall. Hannah Abbot, Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Shannon Isthmus and the other Prefects were waiting.  
  
Professor McGonagall waited momentarily for silence before speaking,  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present this year's Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." After the introduction there was a small speech about what was expected from Prefects and the badges were examined for crookedness. Hermione glanced at Malfoy and realized he was staring at her. She crossed her arms across her chest self- consciously. It was going to be a long year.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ron's stomach growled loudly as he waited for the sorting to begin. Then, he saw Professor McGonagall bringing the Sorting Hat and it's stool. Silence waved over the Great Hall and the old ragged Sorting Hat opened it's mouth,  
  
"Your future lies in my hands  
  
For I know your fated house  
  
But before you place me on your head  
  
Be quiet as a mouse.  
  
For, I know what secrets lie  
  
In your shifting mind  
  
And who knows what clandestine  
  
Inside you I might find.  
  
Perhaps chance leads toward Gryffindor  
  
Where you're sure to come out strong  
  
Leaders made, and fears do fade  
  
You will do little wrong  
  
Or maybe in fair Ravenclaw,  
  
Where brains and wits are bore  
  
You'll find you learn, great many things  
  
From fact to fiction lore.  
  
Perhaps it is in Hufflepuff  
  
Where you'll find your light  
  
They are all kindhearted there  
  
With all their futures bright.  
  
Perchance you'll be in Slytherin  
  
Where lie those of sly and cun  
  
Giving up, they'll never do,  
  
Until they're sure they've won.  
  
So place me, on your head, I'm sure  
  
I'll put you in your place  
  
The path where your future lies  
  
Of honor not disgrace."  
  
The hall burst into applause. Then Professor McGonagall took out the scroll and began reading out the names in alphabetical order,  
  
"Allen, Samantha."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Adds, Jeffrey."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Arden, Guinevere."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Hermione jiggled nervously in her seat. She didn't want to sit through sorting. Her thoughts were cluttered. Time passed slowly, yet she was pleased when the scroll got down to "T". Suddenly silence louder than words filled the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall paused before speaking,  
  
"Valmont, Madison." Everyone stared and began whispering hurriedly as a small girl with honey colored hair in pigtails and light freckles on the bridge of her nose approached the Sorting Hat. Harry felt sorry for her, he knew how it felt to have people mutter about him when he went up for sorting. Madison was visibly shaking as she put the hat on her head. The hat paused before saying,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table shook with applause. Madison looked quite unsure of where to sit. Then, Ginny reached out and placed her hand on Madison's and said,  
  
"You can sit here if you like." Madison nodded and sat down in the chair that separated Hermione and Ginny. Ginny waited until the sorting was over and the food appeared on their plates before turning to the girl,  
  
"I'm Ginny Weasley, I'm in Year Six here at Hogwarts."  
  
"I'm Madison." She spoke with a classic, sunny American accent. Hermione held out her hand,  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger. Head Girl." Madison smiled before eying the food in front of her. Ginny chuckled,  
  
"It's not poison." Madison laughed erroneously,  
  
"Oh, I was just deciding what to eat first." Ron leaned over Hermione for a helping of potatoes,  
  
"I'll tell you this is good." Hermione rolled her eyes,  
  
"Ron, honestly. May I ask you a question, Madison?" Madison occupied herself by picking the chunky bits out of the stew, she feigned a smile,  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why are you here, versus an American school." Madison began picking at her roll,  
  
"I got accepted to MCA in New York but when the owl came from Hogwarts and my mom said studying abroad might be fun." Hermione chewed thoughtfully on a forkful of rice before swallowing,  
  
"So you're a pureblood?" Madison nodded.  
  
Ginny grinned,  
  
"Any brothers or sisters?" Madison shook her head. She then, turned back to her food, making it quite clear it was the end of the conversation.  
  
Parvati watched from the other end of the table. ************************************************************************  
  
Parvati awoke in a cold sweat. She looked around frantically. Realizing she was in the girl's dormitory and perfectly safe, she lay back in her feeling. Unexpectedly, another feeling came over her. Nausea. Leaping out of her bed, she sprinted for the washroom, she prayed her hair wasn't being messed up as she heaved all of the previous night's dinner into the toilet.  
  
"Parvati? Are you alright?" Parvati wiped her mouth and looked up at the fully-dressed figure standing in the washroom's doorway; Hermione.  
  
"Oh, I'm all right Hermione. Just a touch of a stomach bug, I think." Hermione reached over and placed her hand on Parvati's forehead,  
  
"Well, nothing out of the ordinary in the fever department. If I were you I'd take some Peptic before going down to breakfast, alright?" Parvati nodded.  
  
"What's going on?" Lavender came to the entryway, hair still in curlers. Parvati stood up and reached for her toothbrush,  
  
"I just felt a bit sick, Lavender, not to worry." Hermione raised her eyebrows but said nothing, leaving the dormitory swiftly. Parvati rolled her eyes,  
  
"Lavender, you'll never get Harry if you don't move." Lavender scowled, grabbing her push-up bra from where she'd hung it to dry on the shower rail the night before. Parvati looked convinced, "You and him will be an item by Friday."  
  
************************************************************************ "Harry!" Harry turned and saw Lavender waving from her end of the Gryffindor table. Parvati was no where in sight. Lavender motioned for him to come so he next to her.  
  
"We just don't spend enough time together, Harry." She leaned in closer, "I want to change that. Don't you?" Harry suddenly felt really uncomfortable. Lavender moved closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Meet me in the common room during lunch." Harry noticed Seamus Finnigan looking at him as if he wanted to kill him. Lavender noticed too, she sighed,  
  
"I'll take care of Seamus. Don't worry."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Peptic hadn't helped Parvati's stomach in the least, how could she concentrate on Transfiguration?  
  
"Professor? May I please be excused?" Professor McGonagall looked down her glasses at Parvati,  
  
"Is something the matter Ms. Patil?"  
  
"My stomach, Professor. I'm in great pain."  
  
"Alright, Ms. Patil but straight to your dormitory."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Parvati was bored. There was nothing to do in the girl's dormitory. Parvati went to the window. She realized the first years were having their first flying lesson. She squinted, trying to make out the different figures.  
  
Parvati turned quickly, getting her transfiguration book, and a glass from her nightstand. She pulled her wand out of her robe,  
  
"Glässeus brunum, spectbino unum." The glass turned into a pair of binoculars. She smiled at her accomplishment before turning back to the window. Parvati gasped as she saw Madison Valmont swooping through the sky on her broom as Madame Hooch yelled for her to get down.  
  
Parvati sat on the edge of her bed when a brilliant plan came to her mind. She looked at her watch, ten minutes until lunch. If she hurried, her plan would be in action before dinner.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Look, Lavender, I don't want to start any trouble with Seamus." Lavender slipped her arm around Harry's shoulders,  
  
"Harry, do you find me attractive?" Harry looked like he was about to be sick,  
  
"Sure." Lavender leaned over and kissed him on the lips,  
  
"Then there's no problem, is there?" She stood up triumphantly, "I'll see you after dinner, Harry."  
  
Harry could see this year was going to be trouble.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Professor McGonagall! There you are." Professor McGonagall sighed,  
  
"What can I help you with, Ms. Patil?" Parvati looked terribly upset,  
  
"You'd better sit down."  
  
"I'll be the judge of that, Ms. Patil." Parvati nodded,  
  
"The Gryffindor Quidditch team is in desperate need of a renewal." Professor McGonagall's eyebrows shot up, she sat down,  
  
"I'm not sure I understand you."  
  
"The team is terribly sexist! The only girl on the team is Lavender Brown."  
  
"I don't believe that makes the team sexist, Ms. Patil." Parvati shook her head,  
  
"But Professor, Harry Potter has been on the team for six years now! There are better players out there."  
  
"Ms. Patil!"  
  
"Now, let me finish, Professor, I think that there should be a new judge of talent for the Gryffindor team. A new female judge of talent and if you refuse, I'll take this to Professor Dumbledore and I am not one to give up, Professor!" Professor McGonagall blinked,  
  
"Alright, Ms. Patil. If I'm understanding you correctly, which I'm sure I'm not, you would like to see a chance for the female Gryffindors.......is that it?"  
  
"Yes. That's it." Professor McGonagall sighed,  
  
"Very well then........completely new tryouts to be judged by myself will take place a week from tomorrow. I needn't spread the word, I believe."  
  
"I'll take care of that, Professor."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Lavender!" Lavender looked up and saw Parvati running towards her side of the Gryffindor table. "How did it go with Harry?" Parvati asked, out of breath as she sat down. Lavender grinned,  
  
"How do you think?" Parvati squealed,  
  
"Yes! And my Quidditch problems, although not over, are taking a turn for the better. There will be a new try-out for all spots on the Gryffindor team a week from tomorrow. And the girls are urged to try out!" Lavender looked appalled,  
  
"I thought we wanted the boys on the team, Parvati!"  
  
"All in good time, Lavender, and now go, spread the word." Lavender looked annoyed,  
  
"Fine."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ron was running as fast he could down the corridor until he saw Harry in front of the portrait hole,  
  
"Harry! They're doing new try-outs for the Gryffindor team, all the places! Even Seeker!" 


	5. No Not For the Life of Me

Disclaimer: Madison Valmont, Shannon Isthmus, and the plot. A/N: This chapter is short. Deal with it.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked his very out of breath best friend. Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, steadying himself,  
  
"I overheard a Ravenclaw girl talking about it. They want to see more girls on the team or something like that! It's true, Harry. I'm sorry."  
  
"Are you sure, Ron?" Ron nodded,  
  
"Look it's not just your position that's in danger, it's mine, it's Seamus'. The only ones whose positions are secure are Lavender and Ginny."  
  
The reality of this began to settle in for Harry and the room began to spin, only one word echoing in his head; no.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"He's in shock, poor boy."  
  
"It's all very shocking."  
  
"You bet your ass, it's shocking!"  
  
"Mr. Weasley!"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Sorry, Professor."  
  
"Someone should try to wake him up at least."  
  
"Maybe he should arise on his own."  
  
"Harry? Wake up, Harry." Harry felt someone's hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes, only to look straight into Hermione's.  
  
"Hermione." She smiled, shaking her head,  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Harry? We're all so worried." Harry sat up, looking around. There was Ron and Hermione. There was also Madame Pomphrey and Professor McGonagall. The latter now spoke,  
  
"I assume you have heard about the news concerning the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Potter." Harry nodded, apparently mute. "Not to worry, Potter, there is no doubt in my mind that Ms. Patil's attempt at overriding the team will be short-lived. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all stared, open-mouthed at their longtime professor. Ron was the first to speak,  
  
"Parvati's behind this?!" he bellowed. Hermione scoffed,  
  
"Should have known." Harry felt like he was going to be sick. Ron kicked at an invisible Parvati in front of him,  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. She'll pay for this."  
  
Outside the infirmary doorway, Parvati bit her lip.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Parvati! Wait up!" Parvati turned around to see Hermione running toward her. She sighed,  
  
"What?" Hermione looked pissed off,  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know very well what!"  
  
"Why are you yelling at me Hermione?!"  
  
"You told Professor McGonagall to hold new try-outs for the Gryffindor team!" Parvati was about to open her mouth to say tell Hermione to mind her own business when she thought of something better.  
  
"That wasn't me, Hermione. That was Harry's little girlfriend." Hermione's forehead crumpled,  
  
"Harry doesn't have a girlfriend."  
  
"I do believe that he was spending lunch today with his tongue down Lavender's throat, now if you don't mind I'm leaving!" Parvati sauntered back down the hallway but not before catching the confused expression on Hermione's face. She smiled.  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked it! It's been a while since my update! 


End file.
